Naruto: King of Gynoids
by That RWBY Naruto Guy
Summary: Naruto finds the Forbidden scroll at a young age and releases a Gynoid that continues to call him master, what will happen from now on and how will this affect the Naruto Universe? Strong Naruto, Modern/Futuristic Weapons for Naruto and Gynoids, NarutoxGynoid Harem. M for Lemons, Gore, Violence, Language.


**A/N: Everything in this story happens 3 years later, so everyone passes genin exam at 16 ect ect. **

**Links to the Gynoids that are shown in a chapter will be in my Profile.**

**A Gynoid is a Human turned into a Robot for Military/Other purposes, they are predominantly female. Creatures that are created with that same thought in mind even though they were not originally human are also considered Gynoids.**

**This is a Grey Harem Naruto Story, his Harem will only Consist of Gynoids and maybe 1-2 girls/genderbent guys from the Naruto-verse that **_**I**_** want him to be in a relationship with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own Gia's (The Artist who created the Gynoids that I will be using) creations/pieces of art. This will be the only disclaimer I will be posting, if you complain about disclaimers later on in the story than you are an idiot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto King of Gynoids<strong>

**The Beginning **

A 6 year old with blond hair and bright blue eyes was seen shuffling through what looked like the hokage's office of Konohagakure. This boy was wearing a bright orange shirt and black shorts. This is Naruto Uzumaki, local Jincuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko and 'Demon Brat' of Konoha. He had just gotten kicked out of the orphanage just a year ago and Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha, had found him shuffling through old boxes in an alley way when he had finally found out. The two of them were inseparable from eachother as they hadn't seen eachother for almost year. Sarutobi had left just a few minutes ago and Naruto had started feeling a tug on, what he thought was, his soul. This is why he was digging through the office.

Eventually Naruto found a secret compartment on the wall and pulled out a large scroll that said 'Forbidden' on it, though Naruto didn't know this because he was 6 and hadn't been given a proper education yet. Naruto quickly ran to the middle of the room and opened it until he found a few strange markings at the bottom that was glowing a light blue. This was a storage seal for something, that much he could tell due to his godfather Jiraiya visiting a few times when he was in the orphanage, and when they had found him.

Naruto put his hand onto the glowing words and tried to access his chakra, something he had been trying to do for a few days, but had utterly failed to do so. He looked through the glowing kanji for something to help; the few words he could read were Uzumaki, Blood, 1000 Years, and Niles. Naruto then looked through the office before finding a kunai under the hokage's chair, something to keep for protection If any, and sliced his finger a little, letting blood flow out while he held it out over the words. There was a loud 'POP' sound and a lot of smoke came from the scroll, at which point Sarutobi had returned after hearing it, and when the smoke cleared something was standing there. The figure was tall and had a T-shaped head with three vertical glowing slits for what they considered eyes, and it was made out of materials that looked like Chakra Metal, and was wearing what they thought were priest robes. **(Like I said, Link in Profile for Appearance.)**

"Ah, Master Uzumaki, it's so wonderful to see you again! Being inside of those weird words felt so utterly weird that I would rather not do it again…" The person-machine-thing said in a strange and slightly distorted male voice.

"WOAH! Okay Who, or What, are you and why do you know my name?!" Naruto asked in alarm as Sarutobi got between the machine thing and Naruto in an effort to protect him from it, him, from harming Naruto.

"I am Niles, your faithful Gynoid Assistant! And are you not Tsukune Uzumaki?" the metal man asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"No, he is Naruto Uzumaki, now what are your intentions and how did you get into my office?" Sarutobi asked in a serious tone while holding an aura of authority.

"Well, like I said before, my name is Niles, and my intentions, or rather my duty, is to Assist my master, or new master I should say, with anything and everything should he need it. I don't know myself how I got into your office, all I know was that I was shoved into some glowing words, told when I wake up the first Uzumaki I would meet would be my new master, drifted in darkness for who knows how long, and then popped up here!" Niles said in what could only be identified as a happy tone.

"Though I can only guess how long it has been, excuse me but could you please tell me what year it is?" Niles asked in a nice tone as Sarutobi moved to his chair behind his desk since it was obvious the strange metal man before them didn't have any bad intentions.

"Well, in official recording it's the year 798, though in unofficial recording it's the year 1023, why?" Sarutobi responded with his aura of authority still wafting through the room.

"I see, it appears I have been gone for a little over 1000 years. This means logically my creator no longer exists." Niles replied, making both Sarutobi and Naruto's eyes bug out slightly.

"A thousand years?! That's quite a long time!" Sarutobi said with a slight chuckle, before he saw the metal mans eye slits glow a little brighter before settling back to their original intensity.

"It also appears that old Gynoids are re-activating across the world." Niles said to himself aloud getting their attention.

"What are these Gynoids you're talking about?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hmmm, well if you want the answer to that question I'd have to start from the beginning then." Niles replied.

"Alright then, go ahead and do so." Sarutobi quipped back.

"Alright then, though this might take a while." Niles replied before continuing.

"Firstly you must know that back then technology was much more advanced than what I can see here. Back then people didn't have the weird energy that you do but did have higher intellects, so much to the point that they could make weapons that would end entire countries with 1 or 2 well placed hits. My original master, Tsukune Uzumaki, was born with a much higher intellect than other normal humans, he was able to talk at the age of 1 and 3 months old, and could form entire sentences by the time he was 3. His parents at the time hid his intellect from the world so that he wouldn't get taken from them and turned into an experiment, though they themselves were scientists looking into robotics. Throughout his entire life he was bullied, berated, and attacked physically while going through his school life, all the while his parents taught him as much about robotics as they could. Once he turned 19 he used the money he had saved up which numbered in the millions to create his own private home with a hidden lab underground just beneath it. For 8 years no-one had seen him and whenever someone was invited to his home, whether they were the small amount of friends he had or complete strangers, they never came back out. Once those 8 years were up he came out of his private home for the first time and everyone was shocked, as he looked like he hadn't aged whatsoever. Though a problem had occurred during his stay in seclusion, he began to hate humanity itself. Once he emerged from his home creatures made of metal with very enhanced weapons and bodies started popping up out of nowhere in every country, destroying everything they could while building automated factories to create more. Eventually my master revealed himself to be the leader of the mechanical creatures, and lead them to war against humans, as he had given up his humanity himself and made himself completely out of machinery while keeping his brain and heart active somehow, something we never learned how he achieved. Eventually the people had finally found something to help them win the war after 20 years of crushing defeat after crushing defeat. Something that you people call the Shinju Tree. A woman had eaten the fruit it bore and gained immeasurable amounts of power and had gained the ability to generate and manipulate a strange energy inside of her. Eventually we lost the war after she had destroyed most of our forces. We had to go into hiding but it was too late, she hadn't managed to find some of our factories and hideouts but she did find the one that our master resided in. She ended his life by taking his heart out of his body and crushing his brain before crushing his body itself by molding the earth somehow. Before he died though he had learned that the metal he was making Gynoids out of, while invincible, also conducted energy, more specifically the woman's energy. He used that strange energy and put it inside of my metal, and then made a few words with that same metal and made ink with it, which I still can't comprehend how, and made words onto paper that he labelled 'Forbidden', next thing I know I was being sucked into something and I was in a dark void, then here I am once more." Niles finished without having to catch a breath once throughout his retelling. Sarutobi looked on in shock while Naruto had fallen asleep at one point.

"That's, quiet a story… Could you tell me more about these Gynoids, like their types and such, I won't bother asking how their made." Sarutobi said after a long sigh and leaning back in his chair.

"I certainly don't see why not!" Niles replied happily before continuing.

"I will be teaching all of this to Master Naruto, so that he may begin working on making Gynoids, though what his goals are will be his own. Now there are 5 types of Gynoids, they are Gynoid, Half Gynoid, Specialized Human, Other, and Animal. Regular Gynoids are humans that have most of their organs replaced with machine parts and have weapons and other things placed onto or inside of them. My master had a side of flare and organization so when he made Gynoids he made their weapons very deadly and sometimes flamboyant, though worked to perfection as always. He always followed a theme with chemicals or other such things when making them. Half Gynoids are humans that only have a part of them replaced with machinery and given Gynoid Weapons, though keep in mind that Gynoid Weapons only work for 1 person/Gynoid. A Specialized Human is a human that was just given their own personal Gynoid Weapon or given control over a single or pair of Gynoids by having transmitters placed into their brain, allowing them to give mental commands to the ones they are paired with. Other types are Gynoids made with just metal, not humans made into them. I myself am an Other Gynoid, though Other types require much more work to program, it took me around 7 years for my programming to be complete, and that was from working on it every day with no breaks or sleep! Animal types are like Other types in the fact that their made artificially, meaning without turning humans into them, but they are mindless beasts, only following who their programmed 'Alpha' orders and when they're not they attack whatever they feel is encroaching on their 'Territory'. That is all I'm going to tell you for now though. The rest and any other things involving Gynoids will have to be told with my Masters permission once his learning is complete." Niles finished while looking towards Sarutobi, shifting slightly.

"Learning?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes, while I was explaining all this to you I was downloading information across the Elemental Nations to learn all I could about it, which is surprisingly low on technological advancement, and have concluded that over the course of 10 years I will be teaching him everything about Gynoids, including how to make them, and creating them alongside him during these 10 years. By the time he is finished It should be around the time of the Genin Exams." Niles finished before picking Naruto up in an awkward Bridle Carry and turning towards Sarutobi.

"Now I require the information on where he lives and basic Ninja Techniques, so that I may begin." Niles said with a slightly knowing look.

"You know who his parents are don't you." Sarutobi said with a flat look while walking towards the picture of the Yondaime.

"Yes thanks to the information I downloaded from Orochimaru's computer in one of his abandoned bases. And before you ask no, I don't know where he's hiding because he hides very well and can't find him. Also, I won't be telling Master Naruto who his parents are until I believe he is ready, which I think would be around him getting the Chuunin rank." Niles said getting a relieved nod from Sarutobi. Sarutobi then tossed keys to Niles who managed to catch it with his telekinesis, a low glowing blue enveloping it like a bubble and hovering it in front of him, surprising Sarutobi slightly.

"Those are the keys to an abandoned clan home that's located in between the Aburame and Inuzuka clan homes. And a quick note, if you harm that boy, I will end you where you stand…" Sarutobi said with a glare and actually making Niles recoil in slight fear before setting back in his chair, deciding not to get Naruto his inheritance yet. Niles quickly left the room and stealthily headed towards the abandoned clan home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright finished, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is a 10 year time skip, later on in the story more things will be explained about the past with Gynoids and Tsukune's life. **

**Remember this is for fun so I might not upload a lot but I never abandon a story so keep that in mind when I don't upload for a while.**

**There is a poll on my profile for if the teams are Canon or not, go vote!**


End file.
